


Иллюстрация к тексту «Адаптация»

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному макси«Адаптация».
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6 (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Иллюстрация к тексту «Адаптация»

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Адаптация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916986) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020). 



> Иллюстрация к командному макси [«Адаптация»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916986).

[](https://ibb.co/pJyWBKN)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Адаптация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916986) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020)




End file.
